


Just Human

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Poetry and Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow





	Just Human

__

_Just human you say_  
_So many others call themselves spirits, demons, angels_  
_Just human you say and just human you have stayed._  
_Just human._  
_Just a human who hurts and bleeds_  
_Just a human who cries and screams_  
_Just a human who laughs with all their might_  
_Just a human_  
_Tears in the dark of night_

_Just human they say_  
_Just human._  
_As if that is something of which to be ashamed_  
_But you're just human as you fight away our fears_  
_Just human as you stand beside us and wipe away all our tears_  
_Just human._  
_Just a human, through the laughter and the tears_  
_Just human when you fight our battles and snuff out all our fears_  
_Just human._  
_Just a human as you stand before us and face all the foes head on_  
_Just a human,_  
_One who lives and bleeds_  
_Yet somehow I wouldn't want you any other way_  
_For you're just a human as you stand tall before us all_  
_Just human,_  
_And just human you shall stay_


End file.
